Inked
by EliadetheAkuma
Summary: When Neal starts leaving early and trying to finish cases early, Peter becomes suspicious and discovers he has a mysterious girlfriend. However, this girlfriend might end up having a vendetta...against Peter. Neal must prevent his worlds from colliding so that he can keep his life in order, but will he be able to?


Emma sunk deeper into the water, trying to make the steaming hot water cover the entirety of her back. However, she hadn't filled Neal's bathtub enough to do this, making her sigh which caused the water to bubble and the soapy bubbles to flow away from her face. She cupped her hand and gathered some water in it and then lifted her hand to her shoulder and let the water fall from her hand. The water flowed down from her shoulder onto the black ink covering the entirety of her back.

She sighed deeply and placed her hands on her neck gently, softly rubbing the front and side of her neck. The crooks in her ring left small red marks on her neck as she did, but the pain wasn't overwhelming at all. She sighed again, running her hand through her dark brown curls, successfully putting them off to the left side of her head.

It had been a long day. Mozzie had decided to teach her the "true way" to cook, how to crochet, and how to irritate Neal to the brink of insanity. Yeah, very long day. However, she was planning on using that last "how-to" against Neal. He had left early that morning, early being before she had even woken up. She understood that Neal worked for the FBI in the White Collar Division, but being able to wake up beside your boyfriend the morning after was not too much to ask. Well, apparently it was.

She sat up and breathed heavily, looking up at the ceiling above her. She then stood stiffly and abandoned the hot water, grabbing the fluffy white towel and wrapping it around her body. She dried off the rest of her body and then her hair before wrapping it around her and walking into the bedroom.

She walked over to the closet and removed her white nightgown from behind Neal's long line of suits. She set it down on the bed and removed her towel, drying her hair as she walked over to the dresser. Opening the drawer, she removed a pair of small white socks and underwear.

"I'm sorry, you know."

She turned around, surprised to see Neal leaning on the door frame, dressed in his usual suit and tie. His hair, as always, was neatly combed and his fedora was leaning on the side of his head. She smiled and walked over to the bed, leaving the towel on the dresser.

"I know you are." She responded to him, pulling the pair of white underwear on while ignoring him. She ruffled her hair as Neal breathed out his nose deeply and moved closer to her. When she stood fully, Neal wrapped his arms around her and she sighed deeply.

"Neal, just leave it alone." She responded, allowing the fact that she was mad at him to be clearly shown.

Neal knew he was in trouble with her. He knew that really well at this point. He sighed loudly and pulled the fedora off his head, sitting down on the bed and throwing the fedora on the pillow.

"Listen, Emma, I—I didn't want to leave this morning. I really didn't. But Peter called and—"

"You got a case, Neal, I understand." She responded as she put the nightgown on. "I just wish…" Her voice broke.

She looked to Neal, looking serious.

"I just wish that when I woke up, I wasn't alone, Neal. So that I know that you love me and that you're there with me, as close as close can be. Do you understand that, Neal?"

He breathed deeply, standing. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her again, gently taking her in his arms.

"I do, Emma, I do. Tomorrow morning, I will be here in the bed with you." He whispered, brushing her hair gently. "I promise, Emma, that you'll wake up with me tomorrow."

She sighed heavily and removed herself from his arms gently. She gently sat him down on the bed and she followed suit, gently wrapping her arms around his neck. She slowly locked their lips together, moving them in perfect harmony. She ruffled Neal's hair as she did; allowing herself to close her eyes and simply enjoy the feeling of being close to Neal. Neal slowly fell back onto the bed, burying his fingers within her hair.


End file.
